1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program use system, a program use method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to control one or more electronic devices, there is known a program such as a macro for automatically executing a series of commands described in the form of program. The macro (program) is created according to a use environment of an electronic device and executed on a controller such as a commander or a personal computer. Here, the use environment of the electronic device is susceptible to an electronic device model, category, supported command type and code, a compatible control system, combination of electronic devices in cooperation with each other, a control system compatible for the controller and the like.